


All the Hope That I Lost

by butyoumight



Series: A Flower in a Field of Weeds [1]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"That's how the Crown Princess greets a constituent? Your mother would be so disappointed."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Hope That I Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Ahim had stayed out far too late, the others were bound to be concerned. She hurried down the dark streets towards the place they'd put down anchor, an umbrella Gai had given her spread over her head, though it did little to keep her dry. It wasn't raining so much as misting, the moisture hanging in the air and swirling in her wake.

"Hime-chan."

Ahim's steps faltered as the smooth voice rolled out from a shadowed alley to her left. It was familiar to her, though she couldn't place her finger on why until the speaker stepped out, adjusting the shawl around his shoulders and fixing her with a taunting smirk.

"Basco." Ahim's hand moved immediately into her coat for her Mobirates, but before she could make up her mind whether it was to transform or to call Marvelous Basco moved in, fast as thought. He pressed her back against a damp brick wall, grabbing her wrist with the slightest wrench, causing her Mobirates to clatter to the pavement. Her grip on the umbrella faltered, but Basco took the handle in his free hand, kept it above the both of them.

Leaning close and looming tall, Ahim knew from the rest of the street they would appear to be no more than impassioned lovers, albeit oddly dressed by Earth's standards.

"That's how the Crown Princess greets a constituent? Your mother would be so disappointed." Basco purred, tilting his head so his lined eyes could catch her gaze. "Or, no. Your mother has been claimed by your ancestors, has she not? Which makes you the Queen."

"No." Ahim spat, a shudder running through her; guilt, regret and weary grief twisting in her stomach and leaving her feeling more ill than even Basco's overly familiar actions could.

"Of course not." Basco's hand moved from her wrist, gathering a lock of her hair and fingering it gently before tucking it behind her ear. "Oh, I remember the Laws of Ascension, Hime-chan. I remember my schooling."

Ahim felt as though her blood had turned to ice, or venom. "You..."

"Of course! You couldn't guess?" He tucked another lock of hair back away from her face. "Your family and all your servants executed, the planet burned, and, what? You thought this left you alone in the entire galaxy? You thought there wasn't a single native of Famille left anywhere else? How ego-centric of you, Hime-chan. It's a big galaxy."

Ahim swallowed, trying to gather her confidence, but her mind was confused, overwhelmed with such thoughts. Her eyes flicked down to her Mobirates, but Basco grabbed her chin, drawing her attention back to him.

"You want it back, Hime-chan? You could have it, you know. Find the faithful remainders hiding out around the rim of the galaxy. Re-populate the planet and rule, free of Zangyack interference."

"They would never allow it."

"You think not?" Basco smirked, his hand shifting to cup her cheek. "I want to settle down after I get the Greatest Treasure. The Crown Princess must declare her first Royal Consort to ascend the throne." His thumb brushed over the ridge of her cheekbone. "Make me your Consort, Hime-chan, and I can guarantee a planet left at peace."

"I am not the Crown Princess anymore." She whispered, though her voice and defiance sounded weak and fake even to her. "I am a wanted pirate."

"You could keep most of your little crew." Basco suggested conversationally, as if offering her some wonderful deal in addtion to this supposed dream. "Not Marvey-chan, obviously. He's far too dangerous. And probably not the blue one either... unless you kept him as breeding stock, strong as he is." Basco snorted. "Of course, we'd have to reinstate the practice of enslaving aliens, but that's a small price to pay to regain your rightful place _and_ keep your darling comrades, isn't it? The Earthling too, he'd probably need to be enslaved. But your girl friend, and the skittish blond, they could be kept as mere servants. Even friends."

"You are a terrible person." Ahim decided softly. "Marvelous-san was your friend."

"But you should have been my Queen." Basco said, with so much conviction that Ahim's heart fluttered strangely.

On the pavement, Ahim's Mobirates began to ring, and Basco shot it an annoyed glance, his lip pulling back from his teeth in a snarl. "They'll be coming for you, eh? Worried you've got yourself posing as a kidnapping victim again."

Ahim's eyes widened slightly, wondering how Basco knew so many details.

Basco pressed the umbrella into her hand and removed a ring from his own smallest finger. Ahim watched him turn it over in his hand a few times before lifting it to his mouth, kissing the silvery metal. When he turned it around again, she realized it had the familiar shape of a Famille crest engraved on it. A statesman's ring, belonging to the head of an influential senatorial family. Where had he gotten it?

The answer was obvious, as the defining letters in the crest were a small t and a large J. It belonged to him, ta Jolokia.

"Consider my offer, Hime-chan." Basco whispered, slipping the ring onto Ahim's middle finger. Ahim was stunned into silence and she couldn't bring herself to move or object as Basco's lips brushed against her own, so gently she never would have guessed he was capable of it, though his lips were as cold as the ring now on her finger.

And then he was gone, leaving Ahim with one thing she'd been sure from the moment she'd boarded the GokaiGalleon that she would never have. A proper request for courtship, from someone who, against all odds, knew the way such things were supposed to be done.

She shook herself to regain her composure, crouching down to retrieve her Mobirates, flipping it open on the sixth ring.

"Yes? I shall be back shortly, Joe-san. I am sorry to have worried you all."


End file.
